


Let Your Worries Slip Away

by nxmjooons



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Domestic Chrollo x Hisoka, IF you squint enough there is a plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Porn, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), soft hisoka ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmjooons/pseuds/nxmjooons
Summary: If you read this... thanks LMAO this was thought of at like 4 am and posted on my spam account on Instagram. A friend told me I should publish it so here I am...
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Let Your Worries Slip Away

hisoka has become well attuned to chrollo and his behaviors. he’s learned how the man thinks, how the man responds to certain situations... can tell when he’s having a rough day or has had a rough day... can pick up on his emotions pretty quickly, decipher an unspoken message just by gazing into his eyes. chrollo most of the time doesn’t need to say anything when he’s upset. it’s written all over his beautiful face, flooding his grey eyes and hisoka easily reads right into it.... and when necessary, he’s always willing to take his mind off of it.

it starts with chrollo collapsing on the bed, finally showered, dressed in nothing more than black sweatpants. he falls right on top of hisoka’s who grunts from the impact of the smaller male but smiles as he wraps his arms around his lover, nails tracing the dip of his spine, nose burying itself in chrollo’s damp black locks of hair... relishing in the man’s clean scent. chrollo’s eyes flutter closed from the immediate attention as he focuses on the gentle pounding of hisoka’s heart, easily matching his breathing with the magician’s. he doesn’t speak, just lays there, soaking in the warmth of his lover... slowly letting his worries and stress slip away... though not fast enough.

hisoka then pulls a hand back to caress the man’s face before tilting his face up to peer into his eyes, reading him carefully... wondering if he needs what he think he needs. tonight... he does. it’s written all over his face, the look in his eyes heavy... and hisoka can easily tell that today was indeed rough. he only shares a gentle smile before rolling them over as he settles himself in between chrollo’s legs, which instantaneously adjust and wrap around hisoka’s hips, keeping him close. the magician wastes no time, closing the space between their lips to start a gentle, slow paced kiss, lips working skillfully against chrollo’s... but not desperately. not hungry. not heated. not like he wants to devour chrollo... no.. it’s one of those nights - one of those moments where hisoka is calm, collected... and knows that what chrollo needs isn’t something rough and heavy... but something slow and simple.

hisoka’s mouth works gracefully, little tongue, occasional nibbles... but nothing more and nothing less. he swallows down the tiniest of gasps... but keeps the pace of his lips steady, tilting his head to deepen their connection... but never speeds it up. chrollo’s hands are in his hair, fingertips massaging at his scalp as hisoka kisses his worries away... and heat begins to churn between the both of them but it never rages into something uncontrollable. it just flickers in their guts... calm and collected... well managed.

  
hisoka’s lips move from chrollo’s mouth to his neck, where he litters his skin with small hickeys and several kisses, one hand massaging the muscle in chrollo’s upper thigh, squeezing and pressing in all the right places, releasing pent up stress and tension, making the man beneath him relax. hisoka is careful, slow, but smart. he knows all the right places to press his fingertips to make the man find peace, to have him turn to jelly beneath him... to have him relax. chrollo doesn’t object, he only craves more... his mind slowly slipping away piece by piece as hisoka’s actions continue to devour his thoughts, slowly but effectively.

next thing chrollo is aware of is hisoka slowly removing his clothing... and once the sweatpants and his boxers have been discarded, hisoka’s careful hands are prying chrollo’s legs open so that he can settle between them, hot lips leaving slow, sensual kisses along the insides of his thighs, causing the leader to flush a beautiful shade of pink. hisoka only smiles, occasionally sucking on the hot skin but not harshly. he’s gentle, lips and fingers working wonders on just his inner thigh... and chrollo’s face is already easing into something peaceful, one hand clutching his damp black hair, the other draped across his stomach.

  
hisoka’s lips move up to the base of the man’s shaft... slowly sticking his tongue out to run it across the underside and once he’s dragged it across the tip, he takes the flushed member in his hot wet mouth. his hands continue to massage chrollo’s inner thighs though his mouth sets a steady pace, tongue working wonders as he bobs his head gradually, hollowing his cheeks. hisoka’s eyes flick up to look at chrollo’s face, lips parted as he lets out soft, breathy moans of pleasure, losing himself , his train of thoughts, his worries, and stress in the distraction hisoka was providing him with.

as hisoka continues his steady pace, chrollo soon loses himself more and more, slipping into the abyss of pleasure, breathing becoming uneven and slightly erratic as he trembles lightly under the magician’s touch. his skin becomes hotter, the blood flowing through his body coats him with a beautiful flush... and the way he’s chewing on his puffy bottom lip, the way his fingers are clutching desperately at the sheets makes it obvious that he’s close - so close... the rope in his gut tightening but before it snaps, he whines “mmmph... n - not yet...” he’d murmur and that’s all hisoka needs to hear to know what chrollo wants. it’s not the first time... and it certainly won’t be the last.

  
he slides his mouth off with a gentle pop, tongue lapping up the beads of precum that had began to escape, relishing in the salty flavor as he moves to grab the half empty bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. he looks at chrollo, who nods and hisoka is flicking the cap open, coating his fingers generously before slipping the hand between his legs, teasing at the ring of muscle. chrollo wriggles his hips and hisoka presses in, the slide easy as he begins to work the leader open.

his mouth is on chrollo’s the second his finger is in, lapping up the way he gasps from the intrusion. it’s only a matter of minutes before a second finger is being added, pads easily brushing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. chrollo whines, moving back on him and once’s he’s become desperate enough.. mumbling a string of small pleas against the magician’s lips, hisoka pulls his fingers out.

  
he’s quick to discard his clothing, grabbing the lube once more to coat his memeber generously as he settles in between chrollo’s parted legs. once his cock is slicked up completely, dripping with lube, he lines himself up, eyes flicking to the face of the man beneath him. chrollo nods and hisoka pushes in, the slide easy though it knocks the air out of him. chrollo is tight and hot around him... and it’s never going to be a feeling hisoka will get used to.

  
it’s only a matter of seconds before he’s slowly rocking his hips, their mouths once more dancing together and hisoka maintains a slow yet steady pace. chrollo’s fingers are playing with his hair, though he’s desperately moaning soft mewls of satisfaction into hisoka’s waiting mouth and it’s like the angels from above were calling for hisoka... he thrives off the pretty little sounds chrollo makes when he gets like this...

and the pace remains the same... though after a while, hisoka adjusts his angle as he settles his hands on either side of chrollo’s face, careful eyes watching the way the leader falls apart beneath him, easily becoming a trembling mess from every thrust, hisoka’s dick brushing up perfectly against his prostrate, easily bringing him to the edge.

  
he’s flushed beautifully, eyes closed, lips puffy and parted, soft cries flowing out of his mouth but his face looks at ease. his mind is no longer focused on the day’s troubles... he’s completely let himself go, succumbed into the pleasure, into hisoka’s hands, losing himself slowly with every thrust and the magician just has to take the sight in every time. he can only smile to himself as he continues the steady pace of his hips, beads of sweat beginning to form along his forehead... “so pretty, sweetheart.” hisoka will mumble, leaning down to capture chrollo’s lips but only after he basks in the way the leader lights up from the praise, the way he literally seemingly glows from the compliment “you’re doing so well, my love” he’ll murmur again, this time against chrollo’s lips as the man’s arms wrap around him, his entire body trembling beneath him. his breathing is erratic again, moans beginning to crack and break and hisoka can tell : chrollo is close once more.

“go ahead, love. let go...” hisoka will whisper in that moment ... and chrollo doesn’t need to be told twice as he succumbs into the wave of pleasure that washes over his body, making him feel warm and tingly from the inside out. he’s spent... but satisfied... grunting softly when he feels hisoka empty his load inside of him only to pull out. chrollo doesn’t open his eyes, he instead yawns, exhaustion more potent now than it was earlier... so much so that he barely feels hisoka clean them both up. though the moment he’s being pulled into the man’s embrace... he subconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth, the safety, feeling the faint press of hisoka’s lips on his temple. “goodnight, sweetheart. i love you...” and he’ll murmur the three words back before drifting off to sleep.... satisfied, relaxed... and adored... and hisoka? he’ll stay awake for a bit, listening to the sound of chrollo sleep peacefully in his arms... a small smile playing at his lips knowing that he helped his lover relax once more... because after all, it’s only ever chrollo that gets to witness the soft side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this... thanks LMAO this was thought of at like 4 am and posted on my spam account on Instagram. A friend told me I should publish it so here I am...


End file.
